Surlyladdin
Alaina1397's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin." Cast: *Aladdin - Surly (The Nut Job) *Princess Jasmine - Andie (The Nut Job) *Genie - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Magic Carpet - Dragon (Shrek series) *Abu - Buddy (The Nut Job) *Jafar - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Iago - Nigel (Rio) *The Sultan - Owl (Pooh) *Rajah - Blu (Rio) *Cave of Wonders - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Peddler - Sid (Ice Age) *Gazeem the Thief - Mauro (Rio) *Prince Achmed - Timon (The Lion King) *Razoul - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Old Jafar - Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Razoul's Guards - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Woman at the Window - Jenny (Free Birds) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Kate and Lilly (Alpha and Omega) and Daria (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Necklace Man and Woman - Justin and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Two Hungry Childrens - Arthur and D.W. (Arthur) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Omar; Melon Seller - Rafaki (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Mub (Epic) *Nut Seller - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Necklace Seller - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Fish Seller - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Fire Eater - Star (Balto) *Boy wanting an apple - Tiago (Rio 2) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Tony (Alpha and Omega) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Percy (Pocahontas) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Gwynne, Pola, Priscilla (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sheep Genie - Hamm (Toy Story) *Camel Abu - Charlie (Rio 2) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) *Ostrich Abu - Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Old Man Genie - Zugor (Tarzan 2) *Little Boy Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fat Man Genie - Hurley (G-Force) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (The Prince of Egypt) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *53 Purple Peacocks - Spix Macaws (Rio 2) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Abby (Chicken Little) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Balloo (The Jungle Book) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Goat (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Harem Genie - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji) *60 Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) and Lioness (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Trumpet Elephants (Robin Hood) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Super-Spy Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Teacher Genie - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Table Lamp Genie - Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo (Tarzan 2) *Gigantic Genie - Carnotaur (Dinosaur) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Blu (Rio) *Abu as Toy - Whistle (The Nut Job) *Snake Jafar - Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Cheerlander Genies - Musses (Hercules) *Genie Jafar - Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) Category:Alaina1397 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Parodies Category:Now Playing Movies